


Countess Karnstein's Infamy

by MorganasCrow



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, College, F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Lust, Neck Kissing, Teasing, Vampire Sex, Vampires, first bite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: "Bite me," Laura whispered...





	Countess Karnstein's Infamy

"So that her highborn kinsmen came  
And bore her away from me,  
To shut her up in a sepulchre  
In this kingdom by the sea."  
\- Edgar Poe (Annabel Lee)

 

         Laura turned off the laptop and looked around. Sure, Carm has captured her pillow again. She vividly saw her cute smirk and I-don't-care-wannabe face and smiled unintentionally. The shower was giving a muffled sound and she even heard Carmilla's attempts to sing. For someone with a musical ear like Laura it was horrible, but she still loved it, because Carm tried hard and put the real emotions into it. Laura's fingers were patting the rhythm of Carm's song, but she noticed at the moment Carmilla turned off the water and ceased to sing. She blushed and hid her hand under the table like if Karnstein was able to recognize. At that moment the bathroom door opened and the haze of fog ran out along with Carmilla's perfect frame. "I'm afraid we've ran out of hot water for today," she teased. Laura made her best not to let her smile be recognized in her voice. "I don't care as long as there's no hair in there." "Don't you worry, Hollis," Carmilla shot back, "I just used your comb."

         Laura turned around on her chair. "You WHAT?" Carm ran her forefinger over the tip of Laura's nose: "I'm kidding, sweetie." She sat down on the bed and started to mess with the bag. Laura sat down on her lap. Carmilla's eyes widened under the attack of kisses falling all over her face, over her eyes, lips, nose, ears, the sides of her neck, collarbones... Carm defended with firing another magazine of hot kisses that were shattering on Laura's cheeks and it's shrapnels fell through the golden veil and were planted on Laura's shoulder. Then Carmilla flinched a bit because she felt she's losing control. Laura kissed the corner of her lips and pulled Carm's shirt off. Then she fell into her embrace, her neck by Carmilla's face, her lips on the dark-haired lady's ear. "Bite me, dear," she whispered.

         Carmilla grabbed the strap of Laura's top with her teeth and slowly pulled it down blonde's shoulder which she kissed then. "It's not that easy, cutie." Carm's voice was shivering with excitement. "It takes a long journey before the bite." Laura smiled. She loved to tease Carm, the confident and languid Carm who seemed like she doesn't know how to go on suddenly when someone teased her. "We have all the time in the world, dear." she whispered and stole a kiss from Karnstein's lips.

         Carmilla closed her eyes in the kiss and smiled when Laura bit her lip. She was laughing into Laura's skin, kissing the smooth paleness, her open mouth tracing the line of Hollis' jaw. Laura pulled Carm closer to her, her legs embracing hips in leather pants and kissed her vampira. Carmilla kissed Laura's shoulder and went up to neck. Then she gave a first bite.

         For the first time Carm was soft and teasing. She didn't bite deep and didn't suck yet. There's enough time for intimacy like this. Nevertheless, the crimson drops on her lips fuelled her. She wanted Laura right there, right then. She kissed Laura's alabaster skin hungrily, lips softly caressing, fingertips running over her frame like if she didn't know every single inch of it by heart.

         Laura rolled so Carmilla was laying beneath her and kissed her soft lips. "God, you're so hungry," she whispered. Carm kissed, but Laura flinched teasingly. Carm smirked: "Do you mind?" Laura shook her head, kissing Carmilla: "Not at all." The blonde lain down next to the brunette and kissed her cheek. "I want to spend the rest of my life by your side, you know?"

         Carm embraced Laura and kissed her forehead. "I don't want us to ever cease." Laura, biting on Carmilla's lips smiled into brunette's skin, hugging her tightly. "We don't have to ever cease," she whispered. Shivers ran down Karnstein's spine. "Do you mean...?" Laura nodded and stole another kiss from Carm's lips. It was time to get electric and to make them eternal. They will be forever.

         Karnstein kissed Hollis' lips and followed the trail towards her ear. "Your neck is so luring," she sighed. Laura turned her head and bit on Carm's earlobe. "Are you going to show me how Mircalla Karnstein became so infamous?" The brunette smiled and buried her kiss behind the blonde's ear. She softly kissed down over the jaw, biting on Laura's chin and going down to neck. "You know," she whispered. Carm's voice was lovesick. "My infamy came mostly from the gossip of tainted lovers." She felt she wants to overdose on Laura. The blonde sighed and kissed Carm's cheek. Vampira hungrily sought the lips she desired. And as she found her target, her dark liquored eyes widened in ecstacy as she was kissing Laura hungrily, getting drunk on her lips, drowning into her sweet scent like into the countless drinks she accepted as a countess when she was still alive. "I love you," Laura whispered. Carmilla caugt her sigh and bit on Laura's chin. "You are my blessing," she breathed. "I..." Brunette hesitated for a second. She was kinda scared to reveal herself so much. Then she reminded herself it is Laura she's talking to, Laura who knows her, Laura whom she loves unconditionally. "I've been walking this earth for a while, but" Carm paused to steal another kiss from the rose petals of Laura's lips. "I haven't felt what you've made me feel since I'd been put six feet closer to Hell." Laura blushed like a rose and her heart clenched. She and Carmilla will be forever.

         "You know, babe," Laura whispered and kissed Carm's neck, followed the trail with her lips, down, down to collarbones, down to her countess' chest in which her treasure - Carm's heart - rested. "You can always count me in. I promise to stay by your side whatever happens, because you know what?" "What?" Arcillma smiled, so happy she can be with her sweet cupcake. "Because you're more than worth it." Laura smirked before stealing a kiss from the corner of brunette's lips. Countess Karnstein drew her fingers through Laura's hair, holding her closer, holding her so tight no one could never ever disever them... Laura bit and tasted fornication from Arcillma's lips. "Kiss me, my love. Kiss me like you've never kissed anyone."

         The vampire seductress caressed blonde's jaw with her lips. She tried to keep her cool, but Laura felt how much Carm craves her. "I love you, cupcake," she whispered into Laura's skin. "I love you and I never want us to part." Hollis wrapped her legs against Mircalla's hips and kissed her. "We don't have to ever part," creampuff muttered. Vampirella bit on her babe's lower lip: "Oh, buttercup." She felt blonde's ready for the bite. Her lips were just thousandths of inch from human nape. Carm softly kissed, ground her teeth over the alabaster paleness... then her fangs stabbed the skin. Laura sighed. Her whole body was tensed as Carmilla sucked from her neck, she felt blood and adrenaline rushing through her veins, arousal veiling her with the foggy promise of lust. Laura wanted this never to cease. She clasped Carm tightly, protecting them both from the painful cessation and her fingernails engraved marks into Carm's back as she felt the vampira's leg pushed between her thighs. She felt the wild lust making her want more. The midnight-crowned babe lifted her head and Laura, with innocent-like, lust conceiving smile kissed the trail of blood in the corner of Arcillma's mouth...

 

"Vampiria, you are my destiny  
My only love and true destiny."  
\- Moonspell (Vampiria)


End file.
